Keeping Promises
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Another RvB fic. M for York/Tex/Sister.


I sighed and lifted my rifle to my only functioning eye. Through it, I peered a group of Blue soldiers, and one Freelancer I had grown to despise as the direct reason I'd lost my left eye. Texas.

I got up silently, cursing myself for accepting this mission. It was reconnaissance. See if any soldiers knew where Tex was. And... well I sure as hell figured she wouldn't be in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. And now I'd have to lie to Command, as well as spend hours editing her from my helmet cam. Because if Command found her, and she knew I was to blame... well, I'd not be around long enough to tell these Blues not to mess with her too much.

Nevertheless, my back was straight and my walk steady as I paced to Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. I was met at first by the banter of two there, cobalt and teal soldiers. "God DAMMIT, Tucker! For the last time! You stop telling Caboose to eat bleach, or I'm gonna-"

"Do what? Miss me with your sniper from two feet away? What are you anyways, his girlfriend or something?"

"Soldiers," I start.

"Shut up!" The cobalt one says. "Just stop dude! If he gets killed, we're gonna get sent some sleazy douchebag like this guy," he motioned to my direction "who's gonna make us do shit! So just stop being an idiot and think for once about some GODDAMN consequences!" He turned, not waiting for a response. "Now what do y-" his posture showed fear for a second, then slouched. "Great. Another fuckin' Freelancer. Just what I need today. At least you're that blind one. New Jersey, right?"

"New _York_," I said, a bit taken aback. How did he know me? Unless... this was Tex's old boyfriend...

"Church." he said, reading my silence. "Yeah,_that_ guy."

"Am I missing something?" The teal one—Tucker—interrupted. "How the fuck do you guys know each other?"

"Mutual friend." I said, watching the black-clad woman appear from the shadows. "Speak of the devil."

"Good to see you, too, York. Provided you can see me. Over here!" she waved slightly, no doubt revelling in the moment.

"I can see you perfectly fine, Allison. Command wants you, and I'd recommend not getting on video or audio too much. Might slip up when editing you out, if but for a minute. With my bad eyesight, and all."

"Real funny, wise guy. Don't suppose you'd too much like what I'd do to you if that happened."

"I'm well aware."

"Good. Then you know the drill. It's a normal base, get acquainted, juice 'em for details on me."

"Don't suppose you want to help me edit video out?" Her visor only conveyed a distorted golden panorama of me and the canyon surrounding; silent and unspeaking. No was her answer. "I'll try and not see you later then." I started off into the base for routine checkup procedures.

"Good." She called after me.

"Ooh!" I heard without time for so much as a thought, followed by a... curvaceous... yellow soldier. She appeared from a doorway on my blind side, quick to hug onto my side. "No-one told me we got a new guy!" she shouted at her teammates.

She flipped herself around me, her codpiece straddled against mine, and in the air, so as I caught her to prevent falling. "Whaddya say, new guy? You want a tour around base or what?"

I was taken off guard by her, but kept my composure as I let her down from me. "Sorry, ma'am, but I'm on official business. No... touring."

She immediately rubbed back up next to me, her hand on my back wandering and groping a wildly inappropriate place. "A cop? I find that attractive~"

"Please, stop. I'm not a cop, and I'm not doing this right now."

She grabbed my ass harder, whispering in my ear. "Come on, let's just go to my room and have some fun, cop~"

"I said no." I spoke sternly, taking the moment to shake free and continue down the hall, happy when her hands didn't follow.

"Whatever!" She called after me. "I hate cops anyway!"

I sighed and took to looking around the base, and got a room situated, with a comfortable enough cot in my own room. As the long hours of the night drew up on me, I stripped my armour and laid down on my cot, shutting my eyes.

But before I could sleep, a knock came at my door. "Come in." I said quietly as I sat up, though the walls were sure to keep sound from entering other rooms. Tex slipped in and shut the door behind her, dressed in similar attire to mine, a black tank top and slim jeans, which only accentuated the curves running up and down her body.

Next in was a scantily dressed version of the yellow soldier I had the pleasure of meeting earlier, wearing a tight nightshirt probably meant for a six year-old and shorts that barely passed her crotch level.

Tex crossed the room, reaching my bed instantly. "Te-" She slung her arms around my neck and pushed her lips to mine, forcing me back onto the cot. Once I was stable on it, she pulled up a fraction of an inch, our lips still touching.

"Thought you could use some convincing on keeping those records clean of me~" She kissed me again and slipped over my body. "And Sister's here for... extra help." Her tongue worked slowly into my mouth, crawling around and toying with mine.

I looked over at the extra help—Sister, was it?—who was already stripped to her size-too-small black bra, and panties matching in colour. Tex, mouth still to mine, must've had trouble convincing her into this. Tex's hands danced over the button and zipper on her restraining jeans.

She fumbled it clear, but I pushed her off slightly, enough to get her tongue out from my throat. "Tex, if you so much as think you can convince me like this, then you're not nearly smart enough to have had the number one pos-"

She pushed back in, her hand catching my jaw shut on my blind side, shutting me up. She leaned in close, face parallel to mine, the distance so little her fiery red bangs dangled into my face. "Now you're insulting me, Stephen. That's no way to get a girl." She let go of my jaw, drawing a hand down my chest and settling above my waist. "And besides, I'm Number One, meaning I'm the only one smart enough to realise a girl like me is the best way to convince you." Her lips ended the battle I had already lost, and that hand lifted my shirt, past my arm level till she broke contact to let it off. I took the moment.

I rolled her on her back and stole a kiss from her. "You're right," I let out barely. "Maybe an incentive or two would help." My turn had revealed Sister off to my left, biding her time to jump in. I rolled off of Tex, but kept her pinned with my lips, and with a hand that trailed down, past her stomach, and underneath her undone pants and underwear, two fingers taking a firm grasp of her clit, getting a moan from her as I felt my pants being undone.

They left me and were flung to the ground, followed by my underwear. A hand replaced them, and Sister, the owner of the hand, took my mouth from Tex, letting her tongue in on her own accord. Was this all happening right now? Honestly, it had been a while, but why were two girls throwing themselves on me? I didn't care then, too busy with the moment. As my fingers took to delving into Tex, she took her clothes away, her shirt last, revealing she hadn't bothered with a bra.

Tex, more than ready by my fingers, ripped them out and straddling my waist, which freed Sister for my hands. I felt a condom rolled down over my member, and Tex brought her soaked entrance up, then put my member up to it, penetrating herself and groaning to the stars. Whatever she wanted all this for, I was fine, especially if Sister was to join the party soon, which she did, as my hands caught her supple breasts, and tickled over her nipples.

Tex, pumping hard by now, urged her on, and Sister sat over my face, her wetness poised above my lips, which I soon took hold of. My mouth nestled in, and my tongue crawled up and tasted her as Tex pounded on my member. Sister's hand clenched my hair, earning her a speedup in my just started pace. Free hands wandered to Tex's sides, holding her close as she worked her magic over me.

Before long, the act tired us out, and Sister came into my mouth. As I lapped up her juices, Tex gave a long moan, followed by our joint cumming, mine kept back through the condom. After its disposal, I found myself with Tex or Sister on either side of me, fading into sleep, knowing well I'd keep my promise to keep Tex safe... from Command, that is.


End file.
